howtogetawaywithmurderfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can Find Him
"We Can Find Him" is the 66th episode of How to Get Away with Murder. Summary Annalise receives a call from Governor Birkhead, and she’s forced to weigh an interesting offer, while Bonnie reunites with her sister looking for answers from what happened years ago. Connor and Oliver try to keep their cool while their mothers are in town helping with wedding plans, and Tegan surprisingly enlists Laurel’s help on a big case at the firm."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 5.06 - We Can Find Him - Synopsis" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *Laurel Castillo makes a joke about Michaela Pratt and Tegan Price's complicated relationship, saying that Michaela's persistant interset in Tegan was suggestive that she is "reassessing her interest in men." 'Important Events' *Governer Lynne Birkhead offers Annalise Keating a plan for her to work with her to implement a "Fair Defence Project." Though it would require her to leave her job at Caplan & Gold. **As a plea to sweeten the deal, Annalise asks Lynne whether she could get Nate Lahey, Sr. a pardon, to which she manages to obtain it for her. To Emmett Crawford's dismay, Annalise takes the deal, however, Nate Lahey, Sr. is shot and killed before being released from prison. *Bonnie Winterbottom talks with her sister and she comes clean that she did take the baby. Upon further pressure, as Bonnie didn't believe that she was telling the whole truth, Julie revealed that their father was planning on treating the baby like he had treated her and her sister. Julie then ran from the car with the baby and apparently burried him in the woods. *Connor Walsh's mother, Pam Walsh and Oliver Hampton's mother, Joanna Hampton, visit their sons in preparation for the wedding. They all visit various potential locations for the wedding and ultimately decide to have the wedding at a church. *The Coliver Bachelor party is held at their house. *Oliver finally tells his mother that he is HIV positive. *Gabriel Maddox notices Laurel Castillo's weirdness when she is around him and assumes that it is because she likes him. He tells her that he doesn't like her in that way and that he would never try anything with her anyway being as it hasn't been so long since Wes Gibbins died. Laurel finds the fact that he knows about that unusual and creepy and tells him to stay away from her. *Emmett reveals to Annalise that the he fell in love with a client. It was because she didn’t love him back that caused rumours of misconduct to arise. 'Title' *When talking with Bonnie Winterbottom, Julie Winterbottom talks with Bonnie and reassures her that they will look for her kid together. " I'll make it right. Help you find him if that's what you want. We can find him." **"We Can Find Him" - Julie Winterbottom 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 506Promo (1).png 506Promo (2).png 506Promo (3).png 506Promo (4).png 506Promo (5).png 506Promo (6).png 506Promo (7).png 506Promo (8).png 506Promo (9).png 506Promo (10).png 506Promo (11).png 506Promo (12).png 506Promo (13).png 506Promo (14).png 506Promo (15).png 506Promo (16).png 506Promo (17).png 506Promo (18).png 506Promo (19).png 506Promo (20).png Behind the Scenes 506BTS (1).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder 5x06 Promo "We Can Find Him" (HD) Season 5 Episode 6 Promo References [[es: ]] Category:Season 5 Episodes